


The Ultimate Workout

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Light Bondage, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been working out for the past month along side the sexy Jeremy Renner. One morning you both decide to take your workout relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by that oh so lovely picture Renner himself posted of him working out at the gym.

The sun is barely creeping up the horizon when your alarm goes off. Five in the morning was never your best friend and you certainly would never get up before the sun to workout but here you are practically leaping out of bed. You run to the bathroom quickly washing your face then tying your hair back in a neat ponytail. You slip on your tight little running shorts, the ones that hug your ass perfectly and a sports bra that leaves little to the imagination. Not your usual gym attire, normally you settle for sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. But after meeting Jeremy that fateful morning when your best friend dragged your ass out of bed for an early morning workout your workout attire had gotten smaller and smaller. 

You'll never forget that morning, you cursed your friend all the way to the treadmills almost tripping over your own feet when you met his sparkling blue eyes. You knew who he was you'd seen a few of his movies and he had graced your fantasies on more than one occasion but it was surreal to see him in the flesh. You managed to keep your cool even laughing when he asked if you had been walking long. The two of you had spent your thirty minutes of cardio talking and flirting before he had to move on to the weight machines. As you were dragged from workout station to workout station by your friend, who was way too chipper for her own damn good, you could feel his eyes on you making you feel like his prey. And he seemed to get off on making you blush, winking and flashing you a sexy panty dropping grin anytime he caught you looking over at him. After that morning you forced yourself out of bed hoping to see him again.

You finally make it to the gym, slipping off your jacket and stuffing your gym bag into one of the lockers then check yourself in the mirror one last time before heading to the workout room Jeremy always uses. You open the door smiling when you spot Jeremy at the squat machine and happy to see no one else is in the room. The door slams behind you and Jeremy's head whips around smiling when he sees you "good morning, sunshine." He says giving you a little wink not missing a beat while doing his squats. 

You smile and wave as you head to the ellipticals keeping him in your sight while you start your cardio. Your eyes trail down along his broad muscular back to his awe inspiring ass, so firm you could bounce a quarter off it. You watch imaging you are under him, fingers teasing along his inner thigh lightly brushing along his cock. Teasing him until he finally drops the weights and rips off both your clothes and does naked push up on top of you. You stumble back into reality almost falling off your elliptical, hoping Jeremy didn't see you once again tripping over your own feet. You step down fanning yourself trying to calm down your flushed cheeks and thinking how could someone you barely know have such an effect on you. 

You make your way to the stretching mats, grabbing one of the large exercise balls setting it down you lay back placing your hands behind your head. You lift up starting your crunches noticing Jeremy walking towards you "you're looking good." He grins laying down next to you on the mats, stretching out his legs. You thank him feeling even better about how you've managed to drop ten pounds and tone up since you started coming to the gym five days a week for the past month to workout with Jeremy. You trade small talk and flirty quips while doing your crunches and unable to keep your eyes off of each other. Sitting up finishing your last set you meet Jeremy's gaze, his eyes sparkling with excitement and looking like he had something on his mind.

"So we've been hanging out here a lot the past few weeks and we seem to enjoy each other's company. Seeing you here in the morning has been the highlight of my day." He smiles a sweet crooked smile. "What would you say to hanging out outside of the gym, maybe dinner tonight?" 

"That sounds fantastic." You grin feeling shocked and excited that he finally asked you out. You lean in close "seeing you is the highlight of my day too" you whisper, breathing in his sweet musky scent. You feel a sudden burst of confidence not knowing if it was his invitation or the sexual tension in the air but whatever it was it was pushing your hand up lifting off his baseball cap "I've seen the way you've been looking at me, undressing me with your eyes." You say with a sly smirk. 

"Yeah, well I can't help myself you're so fucking beautiful. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day we met, wondering what you look like under these skimpy workout clothes that I know you have been wearing for me." He says flashing you a panty melting grin. 

You couldn't resist that sexy grin and truth be told you hadn't been able to stop thinking about him or this very moment. You grab his shirt pulling him to your lips kissing him deep, tongue exploring his mouth. His lips hot and wet against yours, his mouth sucking and nipping at your soft tender lips. His strong callused hands trail up your sides, fingers slipping under your sports bra. His starts pulling it up but you stop him "what if someone comes in?" You look nervously over at the door.

"No ones coming in here I reserved the room. Told the guy at the front desk to only let you in. Wanted you all to myself not that I knew this was going to happen. I just wanted all the distractions gone so I could finally ask you out. We can stop if you want." 

You close your eyes for a moment calming your nerves. You move Jeremy's hands away taking the lead pulling your sports bra off, your breasts bouncing out "I've been waiting for this for a longtime, we are not stopping." You toss the pink fabric to the floor, wrapping your hand around the back of his neck, pulling him back to your lips. He rolls you back against the exercise ball, his hand finding it's way to your ample breasts massaging and tweaking your nipples into hard little peaks just begging for his warm mouth. His lips and tongue leave a hot trail down your chest, running his tongue between your breasts before sucking one of your rosy buds into his mouth teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Your hands pull desperately at his shirt, needing to see that hard muscular chest that has been hiding under his sweaty shirts all month. He pulls away removing his shirt, tossing it behind him. You drink every inch of his chiseled god like body in, a warmth beginning to pool in your lower belly. Jeremy tells you to stand up, his voice low and full of lust. You do as you're told carefully standing up in front of him. He pulls off your shoes, fingers softly trailing up your legs. He leans in kissing along your belly while he slips your shorts down off your hips letting them pool to the floor. He looks up at you taking you in "you are so fucking beautiful." 

He stands up spinning you around pulling you into his chest, his hard length pressing along your ass "you feel that, that's the effect you've had on me." He growls, sliding his hand down along your ass. "Lay across the ball. I want this sexy ass in the air." He demands playfully smacking your ass. You lay over the ball the cool rubber calming your over heated excited body, looking back at Jeremy "is this what you want" you say shaking your ass at him. You want to pinch yourself still not believing this is happening, you've had fantasied about this moment for so long and now it's finally happening. 

You gasp when you feel his long thick fingers run along wet slit, slipping between your folds and strumming along your aching bud. "You're so fucking wet." 

You smile back at him "that's the effect you've been having on me." 

Jeremy dips his head down "I bet you taste real fucking good too." His takes a long slow teasing lick along your slit, forcing desperate whimpers from your lips as he works you open. "Oh fuck" you scream your body writhing against his mouth while his tongue swirls and laps up your sweet nectar. You reach back gripping one hand into his sandy locks, watching as he devours you. "Fuck Jeremy, that feels so fucking good." 

"Mmmmmm." His moans vibrate through your body making you more wet. "You taste so fucking sweet." He growls, climbing over you running his tongue along your spine. Pulling your head back capturing your lips in a deep heated kiss giving you a taste of yourself, swallowing your moans as his pushes three fingers inside your dripping wet pussy slowly pumping them deep inside you. He can feel your pussy fluttering around his fingers, pumping them faster and harder "that's it let me feel you come all over my hand." With that you're coming screaming and moaning his name, your juices dripping down his hand as he slows his pace letting you ride out your climax. 

He kisses along your back, looking up he spots a jump rope hanging from a hook on the wall "wanna have a little fun?" He asks with a wicked grin. You nod yes your mind wondering what deliciously naughty thing he had in store for you. 

"Go lay on the bench by the bench press." 

He helps you up your legs a little shaky as you walk over and lay on the bench, watching as he grabs the jump rope throwing it over his shoulder. He saunters over licking every last drop of you off his fingers. Your body shuttering with excitement when he grabs your wrists wrapping the rope around them, running his finger under the fabric making sure it's not too tight then pulls your hands above your head securing the jump rope to the weight bar. You can feel your warmth beginning to pool between your legs, your pussy throbbing in anticipation. He steps back admiring the view as he finishes undressing, his fully erect cock springing free from the confines of his gym shorts dripping with pre cum. "You look so fucking sexy." He gives his cock a few yanks before climbing over you, teasing his tip along your slit. 

You both cry out in unison as he fills you with his hard length, taking a moment to feel you stretch around his cock before he starts pounding into you "fuck you feel so fucking good." He says. His hot mouth sucking and nipping at your aching nipples. Your body arching off the bench, hands straining against the rope your body on fire with lust and need. 

"Oh fuck yes just like that, baby." You cry out, wrapping your legs around his waist forcing him deeper. Your body humming at the weight do his body pressed against you, his face buried in the crook of your neck sucking and nipping at your tender skin. "make me come, Jeremy" you cry out as he pounds harder and faster. 

He slides his hand down your stomach until finding your clit, circling roughly as he pounds into you. "Oh Jeremy" you scream as your pussy fluttering and pulsating around his cock, milking him to come with you. Jeremy grips your secured hands working himself to the brink. You feel his cock throbbing inside you filling you with his heat as he comes with a roar. 

You both lay there breathless, Jeremy's tender lips working up to your lips kissing you softly while his hands work at freeing your hands. He messages your wrist and down your arms. "Thanks for the workout. I look forward to round two tonight after dinner" he grins, kissing you again then climbs off of you and starts collecting his clothes. You sit up rubbing your wrists admiring the red marks, a pleasant reminder of your morning tryst at the gym. Jeremy hands you your clothes, leaning down to kiss you one last time. You grab his shirt holding him in place "screw waiting for tonight lets have round two in the showers."


End file.
